Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)
thumb Lightning, prawdziwe imię Claire Farron (Eclair Farron w wersji japońskiej), jest główną protagonistką Final Fantasy XIII, jak również narratorką i tymczasowo grywalną postacią w Final Fantasy XIII-2. Powraca jako główna i jedyna grywalna postać w grze Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. W Final Fantasy XIII stara się uratować swoją młodszą siostrę, Serah, ale zostaje wplątana w serię zdarzeń, które zagrażają jej domowi - Cocoon. W Final Fantasy XIII-2 Lightning służy jako obrończyni bogini Etro w Valhalli przed jej pisanym rywalem, Caiusem Balladem. W następnej części opowieści, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning zostaje wybrana przez boga Bhunivelze jako zbawca; jej zadaniem jest zebranie ludzkich dusz zanim nastąpi koniec świata. Lightning wyróżnia się wśród głównych postaci poprzez bycie tylko drugą główną protagonistką w głównym nurcie serii Final Fantasy, gdzie pierwszą była Terra Branford z Final Fantasy VI. Wygląd i osobowość ''Final Fantasy XIII'' thumb|left|Lightning Lightning jest młodą kobietą, z lekko falistymi, różowymi włosami i blado "morskimi" oczami. Kolor oczu Lightning został oficjalnie uznany jako niebieski, chociaż w prerenderowanych filmach i grafikach promocyjnych często pojawiają się odcienie zielonego koloru wokół źrenic. W Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before Serah twierdzi, że Lightning przypomina ich matkę. W Final Fantasy XIII nosi odmianę standardowego uniformu Guardian Corps. Żółte symbole na zielono-metalicznym naramienniku, który Lightning nosi na lewym ramieniu oznaczają jej poprzednią pozycję jako sierżant. Nosi swój gunblade w czarnym pokrowcu, wiszącym przy pasie, posiada także naszyjnik z zawieszką błyskawicy. Jej znamię L'Cie znajduje się lekko powyżej lewej piersi. Ma również piercing pępka. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' thumb Lightning nosi srebrną zbroję ze złotymi elementami, przypominającą pancerz Valkyrii z tarczą na lewej ręce (chociaż na renderach CG pojawia sie na prawej). Posiada nowy, bardziej przypominający tradycyjny, miecz posiadający runy Etro. Już nie posiada kolczyka w brzuchu, który miała w Final Fantasy XIII. Przez to co doświadczyła, Lightning jest prawie nową kobietą, ponadto nauczyła się ufać innym i prosić ich o pomoc. Przestała dusić w sobie emocje - zaczęła je wyrażać, chociaż czas spędzony w Valhalli, jak i uznanie własnych grzechów sprawiło, że stała się bardziej posępna. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' thumb Lightning posiada wiele kostiumów; jej standardowym strojem jest Equilibrium, podobny do tego, który nosiła w Final Fantasy XIII-2. Tarczę Night Lotus nosi w lewej ręce, a swój miecz, Crimson Blitz, w prawej, jest on złożony w hołdzie jej Eidolonowi - Odinowi, jak i bardzo podobny do powójnego miecza Noela. Logo gry pojawia się na jej ubraniu: wielokrotnie w trakcie gry na jej ubraniu, mieczu i tarczy. Lightning jest zimna i zdystansowana, niemniej jej wspomnienia zostały zachowane w nienaruszonym stanie. Pragnienie ocalenia siostry jest w niej silne, na dodatek wzmocnione poczuciem winy za jej śmierć, wciąż więc okazuje troskę o swoich niegdysiejszych sojuszników. Kontynuując przyjaźń, która wytworzyła się w czasie pierwszej części gry, Lightning i Hope demonstrują wielkie zaufanie i troskę o siebie nawzajem; Hope obiecuje jej, że zawsze będzie po jej stronie, nawet jeśli ta sprzeciwi się Bhunivelze'owi. Pomaga cały czas podczas jej misji, jednocześnie mimo całej sytuacji stara się utrzymać jej człowieczeństwo, znosi nawet to, że Fal'Cie zabrał jej emocje (aby jak najlepiej działała wedle jego planu). W miarę postępowania swej misji, Lightning zaczyna okazywać współczucie wobec innych, usiłuje ocalić ich dusze; mimo swej zimnej krwi jak i trudnej osobowości, podaje potrzebującym dłoń, zachęcając im walkę o własne "ja". Oznacza to, że Lightning posiada emocje, a nie, jak twierdzi Lumina, zostały jej one odebrane przez Bhunivelze'a. Pod koniec swej misji, Lightning zaczyna rozumieć, że ta postawa pomogła jej stworzyć z siebie postać doskonałej wojowniczki, lecz tym samym odrzuca od siebie szczęście; kiedy przypomina sobie doświadczenia jej, jak i przyjaciół - ociera łzę, na znak tego, że pozwala samej sobie na oczuwanie emocji. Historia Wczesne życie Claire Farron straciła ojca gdy była jeszcze młoda, a jej matka zmarła, gdy ta miała 15 lat. Z braku rodziny do której mogłaby się zwrócić, Claire wychowywała swoją młodszą siostrę - Serah. Aby przezwyciężyć ból po stracie rodziców, musiała jak najszybciej dorosnąć; dokonała tego przez zmianę imienia z Claire na "Lightning". Pomimo złudzenia, że nie potrzebuje swojej przeszłości, Lightning wciąż była tylko zwyczajnym dzieckiem bez rodziców, które tak jak każde inne potrzebuje być kochanym. Po ukończeniu szkoły Lightning wstąpiła do Korpusu Strażników (Regiment Ochrony Bodhum) pod dowództwem porucznika Amodara, gdzie dosłużyła się rangi sierżanta. Miała wstąpić do szkoły oficerskiej, lecz zrozumiała, że przez to iż pracuje, spędza mniej czasu z siostrą, i przestała widzieć w takiej przyszłości cel. ''Finał Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-'' thumb|left|Lightning i Amodar patrzą na pokaz sztucznych ogni Dziewięć dni przed 21 urodzinami Lightning, grupa walcząca z potworami w Bodhum znana jako NORA ratuje ją z podwodnej zasadzki. Lightning poznaje Snowa Villiersa, przywódcę NORY i chłopaka Sery. Lightning pozostaje niezaimponowana przez Snowa i nigdy nie zatwierdziła działalności NORY jako grupy obrony Bodhum. Jej żądanie by Snow przestał spotykać się z Serą okazało się nieskuteczne. Następnego dnia, Lightning zaczyna żałować swojego niezainteresowania siostrą, wyczuwając że, Snow zapełnił sobą jej brak. Po spotkaniu Nory Estheim i jej syna Hope'a w centrum, Lightning wpada na pomysł wakacji zdala od Bodhum na jej urodziny aby mogła więcej czasu spędzić z Serą i odwrócić jej uwagę od Snowa. Cztery dni później, Cavalry ściga dziewczynę imieniem Vanille. Lightning spotyka Rygdeego i podejrzewa że poszukiwana dziewczyna ma jakiś związek z wypadkiem w Euride Gorge sprzed dwóch dni. Cztery dni poźniej w czasie uczestnictwa w festiwalu sztucznych ogni w Bodhum Lightning dowiaduje się o zajściu z wiązanym z Pulse w pobliżu ruin; owe zajście jest utrzymywane w tajemnicy przez Sanctum, jednocześnie Amodar ostrzega ją aby nie próbowała badac tej sprawy. thumb|"Najgorsze urodziny w moim życiu." Następnego dnia, są urodziny Lightning, Serah ujawnia siostrze że została naznaczona na Pulse l'Cie, i że, ona i Snow są zaręczeni. Myśląc że, Serah kłamie żeby, mieć tylko wymuwkę aby poslobić Snowa, Lightning każe jej wyjść. Samotnie odpakowując prezent od Serah: nóż do samoobrony. Kiedy Sanctum ogłasza kwarantannę w Bodhum po odkryciu Pulse fal'Cie w Ruinach , Lightning uswaidamia sobie że, Serah mówiła prawdę. Po tym jak się dowiedziała że, Sanctum planuje wszystkich Oczyścić do Pulse, Lightning próbuje znaleźć Serah ale Snow mówi jej że, Serah jest przetrzymywana w ruinach. Następnego dnia PSICOM zbiera ludzi w Bodhum i ładuje do pociągów mających poddać ich Czystce. Chociaż personel wojskowy nie podlega Czystce Lightning zgłasza się na ochotnika do Czystki razem z cywilami i rezygnuje ze służby w Guardian Corps, aby dostać się do Hanging Edge, gdzie ruiny są transportowanem aby móc ocalić siostrę zanim zostanie przeniesiona poza jej zasięg. Lightning spotyka mężczyznę imieniem Sazh Katzroy, który przyłącza się do niej w misji dostania się do Pulse fal'Cie. ''Finał Fantasy XIII'' thumb|Lightning i Sazh Gdy tylko pociąg z Czystką dotarł do Hanging Edge, Lightning zaatakowała żołnierzy PSICOM w pociągu i uwolniła współwięźniów. Siły PSICOM otworzyły ogień do pociągu i użyły Manasvin Warmecha do zatrzymania pociągu. Lightning i Sazh przedzierali się przez siły PSICOM i dotarli do Ruin gdzie odnaleźli Serah leżącą tuż przed Pulse fal'Cie - Animą. Snow, Hope i Vanille również tam dotarli. Serah prosi Lightnin,g aby ta ocaliła Cocoon, po czym przemienia się w kryształ, wypełniając swój Focus. Lightning i jej nowi przyjaciele stanęli przed Animą i zniszczyli ją, ale zostali naznaczeni na l'Cie zanim Anima znikła. Ruiny spadły do Jeziora Bresha, uderzenie spowodowało zmianę całego jeziora w kryształ. Lightning i jej nowi przyjaciele obudzili się w Jeziorze Bresha uświadamiając sobie że, są teraz l'Cie i posiadają znamiona oraz otrzymali wizję legendarnej bestii znanej jako Ragnarok. Poźniej odkryli kryształ Sery przytwierdzony do skrystalizowanej formy jeziora. Twierdząc że, Serah jest martwa Lightning niechętnie opowiada się za unikaniem armii zostawiając za sobą Snowa, który stara się wykopać Serę z jeziora. Znajdują latający statek w ruinach na krawędzi jeziora i postanawiają go użyć do ucieczki, ale zostają zaatakowani przez ścigający ich statki PSICOM i rozbijają się w Podłych Szczytach. thumb|left|Lightning planuje atak na Sanctum w Edenie. Lightning planuje dostać się do stolicy, Eden, i zniszczyć jego fal'Cie które kontroluje Sanctum, obwiniając ich za Czystkę i ich obecną sytuację. Po sprzeczce odnośnie ich Focus rozdzielają się na dwie grupy: Lightning i Hope idą do Eden zniszczyć Sanctum, a Sazh i Vanille kierują się w przeciwną stronę, żeby uciec od swojego losu. Lightning nie mogąc odesłać z powrotem Hope'a pozwala mu jej towarzyszyć. Jej cierpliwość kończy się gdy odpowiedzialność za Hope'a staje się zbyt duża i grozi mu że go zostawi. Jej frustracja wzywa Eidolona – Odina – który atakuje Hope'a. Lightning ratuje życie Hope'a we wspólnej walce z Eidolonem, przekonując się że, może pozwolić Hope'owi podrózować z nią i przy okazji zaprawić się w boju. W Gapra Whitewood, Hope przejmuje dowodzenie. Lightning daje mu nóż do samoobrony, który otrzymała od siostry, aby zwiększyć jego pewność siebie. Hope zamierza zemścić się na Snowie za rolę jaką odegrał w śmierci jego matki podczas Czystki, kiedy Lightning mówi mu że, to Sanctum powinien winić za śmierć matki; Hope postanawia się zemścić na Snowie i Sanctum. Lightning stara się go odwieść od zemsty na Snowie sugerując że, powinien spotkać się najpierw z ojcem. thumb|Olśnienie Lightning. W Palumpolum, Hope prowadzi Lightning podziemiami do Nutriculture Complex aby uniknąć oddziałów PSICOM. Po tym jak Hope stwierdza że, fal'Cie traktują ludzi jak zwierzęta, Lightning zdaje sobie sprawę że, żyła pod opieką fal'Cie od kiedy się urodziła, i że zawsze była ich pionkiem. Napełnia ją to gniewem że, jej dawni opiekunowie stają przeciwko niej. Zdając sobie sprawę że, wciągnęła Hope'a w to samo złudzenie walki w ślepo wybrane cele sprawiają, że sama zaczyna wątpić w co walczy. Lightning każe zakończyć Hope'owi zakończyć plan zemsty na Snowie jednocześnie obiecując że, go nie opuści. Żołnierze dowodzeni przez Yaag Rosch łapią Lightning i Hope'a w zasadzkę jak tylko wchodzą na Agorę, na szczęście Snow i Fang ratują i ich w ostatniej chwili. Lightning ucieka z Fang, kiedy Snow zabiera Hope'a pod swoją ochronę. Dzięki bezprzewodowym komunikatorom udaje się im ustalić punkt spotkania: dom ojca Hope'a. Hope stara się dokonać swojej zemsty w brew temu co mówiła mu Lightning , kiedy Lightning stara się mu wyperswadować ten pomysł pojawiają się zakłócenia na linii. Lightning dowiaduje się że Fang jest też Pulse l'Cie, ale w przeciwieństwie do Lighting, Fang pochodzi z Gran Pulse. Fang i Vanille były zamienione w kryształ wieki temupotym jak ukończyły swoje Skupienie, ale obudziły sie w Cocoon bez wiedzy jak i dlaczego. Nieświadome również tego że, były niebezpośrednio przyczyną dla której Serah stała się l'Cie. Lightning i Fang zdają sobie sprawę że, Pulse i Cocoon są bardzeij do siebie podobne niż by się tego spodziewały. Aby dwa światy dzielą ten sam strach przed nieznanym - Cocoon przed Pulse, a Pulse przed Cocoon. Fang pokazuje Lightning jak jej znamie l'Cie's wskazuje ile czasu im zostanie do czasu zmiany w Cie'th. and Następnie Fang zapewnia ją że, jej siostra obudzi się ze snu w krysztale któregoś dnia. thumb|left|Lightning obiecuje się opiekować Hopem. Lightning i Fang znajdują Snowa i Hope'a, w samą porę by pomóc Hope'owi walce z Ushumgal Subjugatorem. Hope wyjawia jej że, porzucił swój plan zemsty i zwraca Lightning jej nóż. Lightning obiecuje że od tej pory będzie się nim opiekować, tak samo Hope obiecuje się nią opiekować. W domu ojca Hope'a Lightning zajmuje się ranami Snowa podtrzymując że będzie opiekować się Hopem i przeprasza Snowa za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie wobec niego. PSICOM atakuje apartament w przebraniu żołnierzy Cavalry. W czasie zaistniałego chaosu Lightning każe Hope'owi związać ojca tak aby wyglądała na to że był zmuszony im pomóc. Kiedy drużyna zostaje zabrana na Lindblum dowiaduje się że, Sazh i Vanille są przetrzymywani na Palamecji i że, sam Prymarcha Galenth Dysley nadzoruje ich transport. Czwórka l'Cie infiltruje Palamecję aby uratować Sazha i Vanille. Kiedy udaje się im zjednoczyć stają przez Dysley'em na mostku Palamecji. Prymarcha zdradza im że, jest on tak naprawdę fal'Cie o imieniu Barthandelus. Przywódca fal'Cie z Cocoon, wyjaśnia im również że, ich Focusem jest zniszczyć Cocoon zmieniając się bestię Ragnarok i zabijając Orphana, fal'Cie który podtrzymuje Cocoon. Drużyna odlatuje na małym latającym statku, którego autopilot zabiera ich przez Eden do Fifth Ark ukrytego pod miastem. Grupa l'Cie w pełni odkrywa swoje moce kiedy spotyka Cida Rainesa, który objawia się im jako l'Cie z Sanctum naznaczony przez Barthandelusa z Focusem, którego celem jest pomoc, tym którzy mają zniszczyć Cocoon zabijając tym samym jego mieszkańców aby wezwać Stwórcę – tego który stworzył fal'Cie i ludzi. Raines buntuje się przeciwko swojemu Focusowi chcąc zabić l'Cie aby obronić Cocoon przed zagładą. Pokonany zmienia się w kryształ pomimo tego, że sprzeciwił się swojemu Focusowi. Grupa decyduje się iść za jego przykładem i ocalić Cocoon. Fang sprzeciwia się drużynie dopóki Lightning i Vanille pomagają jej okiełznać jej Eidolona - Bahamuta. Drużyna odnajduje kolejny statek powietrzny tym razem należący do Pulse oraz bramę prowadzącą do Gran Pulse. Wyruszają w drogę do świata pod nimi w poszukiwaniu pomocy w wykonaniu ich misji. Po przejściu przez portal zostają zaatakowani przez Dahakę. Lightning pomaga Fang wezwać Bahamuta aby ocalić przyjaciół. Udaje się im wylądować i założyć obóz w Vallis Media, ale po dniach szukania pomocy nie znajdują żadnej żywej duszy na Gran Pulse. Hope chce aby drużyna go zostawiła, gdyż uważa, że jest zbyt słaby by pomagać im w walce. Jego przemowa nieświadomie sprowadza jego Eidolona – Aleksandra. Lightning i Fang pomagają Hope'owi okiełznać Eidolona, drużyna decyduje się udać do wioski Oerby – rodzinnej miejscowości Vanille i Fang. thumb|Lightning i Snow obiecują sobie że jeszcze zobaczą się z Serą. ''Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i- Final Fantasy XIII-2 Walka Final Fantasy XIII Eidolon Bronie Final Fantasy XIII-2 Boss Kreacja i rozwój Motywy muzyczne Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIII-2 Towary Inne wystąpienia Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Statystyki Final Fantasy Brigade Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Wystąpienia poza serią ''Final Fantasy ''Itadaki Street Mobile'' ''Kingdom Hearts ''The 3rd Birthday Galeria Etymologia Ciekawostki Linki zewnętrzne Przypisy de:Lightning en:Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) es:Lightning it:Lightning ru:Лайтнинг (Final Fantasy XIII) fr:Lightning Kategoria:L'Cie Kategoria:Grywalne postaci z Final Fantasy XIII-2